The Legend of Zelda: 2086
by Bag o' Crap
Summary: What would happen if Hyrule was all futuristic and high tech in the year 2086? What would happen if a descendent of Link went on an adventure, just like Link himself? What would happen if some bad guy somehow escaped to kill some dude? Find out. PG for n


Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Zelda. I do own this fic though. That's pretty cool…I guess.

The Legend of Zelda: 2086

Chapter 1

Story of a Thief

"Hey you! Stop!!!" The RoboGuard fired his laser rifle at the shadowed figure running down the hall. Other RoboGuards also fired as the followed after the thief. The thief kept running, paying no attention to his robotic rivals. 

"Okay…I'm almost…there" he panted as he ran. '_Man…I've never run this much in my entire life. I hope this thing is worth it.'_ Soon, he saw the exit…and the doors were closing!!! He started running faster. "I can make it!"

He fell to the ground and slid into the outside world at the last second. He looked out upon the great city. Skyscrapers high towering over the almost dark streets below. Bridges going from building from building, and cars speeding by in the sky. He opened up his bag and eyed the Golden pendent. It had jewels of all kinds lining the necklace, and a big Golden Triangle hanging off of it.

"I hope I can get some money off of this thing."

**********

The young man, almost 15 of age, made his way into a large, broken down, and dirty looking building. Police sirens could be heard in the distance, as cars speed quickly up above. He walked up to and old man behind a counter. He was slowly dozing off to sleep.

He stopped in front of the counter. "Hey Mr. Gil, tough day?" The man became alert, then he chuckled.

"Not as tough as yours must been Link," he eyed the bag at his side. "I really don't see why you consist on being a thief. I could give you a job. One of these days you're going to be caught." 

Smiling, Link opened the door to his room, which was right next too the front office. " Yeah, right. It wouldn't be fair, using money you give me to pay you. Don't worry Mr. Gil, I'll get a real job one day."

"Link, your probably the kindest thief I've ever met." Gil laughed and was soon back off to sleep.

Inside Link's room was a bed, a couple of pictures, and many shelves covered in stolen items. Ever since his parents were killed, he has been staying at the apartment building with Mr. Gil. In order to pay his rent, he had to steal. He sold lots of the stuff, but only the stuff he thought was junk. Many of the things he kept because the looked useful to him, including jet pack boots, a high tech boomerang, and a grappling hook gun. He also kept an energy shield that wraps around his wrist.

He laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. The sounds of the people up above constantly kept him from sleeping. He looked over at a picture of himself, along with his mom and dad, probably from when he was about 9 years old. Both his mom and him had blonde hair and pointy ears.

They were two of whatever was left of the ancient race that founded Hyrule. Hyrule had once been ruled by a king, but it soon changed. All that was left of the main city of Hyrule was some ruins about 3 miles North of the city. It was now a tourist attraction.

Soon Link was in a deep sleep…

…………………

__

' "Mommy! Daddy!…" Link ran up to his parents. Both were smiling. "Mommy, Daddy, I missed you!" He started crying. "Oh Link, we were only gone for about an hour." 

…it was raining that day…

A man was walking down the road. He was hidden in the shadows. Link's parents suddenly knew who he was. His father whispered to him. 

"Run Link." Link stayed there. "Why?" His father turned to him. " Just do it, Link." Link started to run away. When he got to the corner, he looked back and the man stepped into the light. He wore strange clothes, he looked as if he was from a foreign country. He had dark skin, and a red beard.

He smiled. " I'm sorry I have to do this, but It's the only way to be sure I'm safe." He pulled out a long sword. Link's eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to happen. 

The blade came down…

"NOOO!!!" Link cried out in horror as he watch his parents die.' 

Link woke up. He was sweating, and he was breathing heavily. He remembered. It was the strange man that killed his parents. Apparently, he had been traveling the country in search of descendents of the ancient race. No one knew why.

Link swore that he would find him one day and take revenge for his parents.

He looked over at his clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. "Well, time to go train."

***********

He picked up his sword again, and the handle molded to fit his hand. " Know, attack me again, using every technique I've taught you already. His Master was skilled in the art of sword fighting. Link trained with him for a long time, he was a family friend.

" Okay Master S. , you better be ready, because I'm going to give it all I've got." He started to attack with a series of moves, and Master S tried his best to defend himself. When Link stopped, Master S attacked, but Link moved out of the way and attacked from behind. "OOOWWW!!!" 

Link laughed, "Come on Master, it didn't hurt that bad did it?" Master S slowly turned around. He had tears in his eyes. "Master?" He burst out crying, and he hugged Link tightly. "That's the first time any of my students were able to hit me!! I'm so proud of you!!!" Link smiled. 'Thank you, Master." 

When he stopped crying, Master S went to the back of the room and opened a small box. He pulled out a sword. " Link, this sword has been passed down through my family for generations. I want you to have it. You deserve it. Besides, you're the only family I have." He handed it to Link. It had a design on it, of three golden triangles forming on larger triangle. 

Link took it, admiring it's beauty. "Thank you master. I'll keep it safe." He looked into his master's eyes. He was never going to sell it. It was from the only family he had. "Link…your training is complete." 

**********

Link took a cab back to his apartment. The car flew around curves and constantly came close to crashing. As they speed by the buildings, Link saw a terrifying figure hopping from building to building. "No." Link was horrified. " It can't be." 

As the cab landed at the apartment, Link jumped put. "Ay!!! You nede to pay fa da ride!!!" The cab driver yelled after him. Link stormed into the building, and suddenly stopped. Blood was on the wall, and Gil was laying on the ground. " Mr. Gil!!!" He ran up to him, and picked him up. "He was…looking for…you…" he coughed up blood "…I…didn't tell him." Gil slowly died in Link's arms. 

Link slowly laid him back on the floor and shut his eyes. "Good bye, Gil" Link got up and went into his room. The whole place was trashed. Link scavenged around and found his boomerang, the grappling hook, and a picture of his family. He gathered everything he needed in his bag. Then he saw the Golden Pendent that he stole the day before. He snatched it up and put it around his neck.

Police sirens started getting louder outside.

"This place isn't safe anymore." He walked out of the building and started running down the street.

********************

Oh man, that was the longest chapter of a fic I've ever written. And I think its coming along great. Oh and I need some help with a better title. I'll be putting up a description of Link later, just so you can know how cool he looks. Hope yall liked it, there will be more eventually. ( Yeah I know people can make longer chapters than this one, but this is a whopper for me.) 

MMMM…..Whopper…………

I feel like McDonalds now.

__


End file.
